


Five times.

by fetching



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetching/pseuds/fetching
Summary: On five occasions, as total strangers, they see each other.Then, Nesta and Cassian can’t seem to get each other out of their heads.Nessian angst.





	1. Chapter 1

Cassian had his head in his hands and he sat on his couch, facing the window. The city below him was still in full hustle, despite it being nearly 11 p.m.

He was trying and failing to get that girl out of his head. Every time he'd close his eyes, he'd see her, leaning against the wall of the cafe, in the line that went out the door.

It was popular cafe, one he stopped by everyday on his way home from the gym. Only this time, he was met with a devastatingly beautiful stranger.

In the moment he first looked at her, in her light blue Henley tank top and ripped black jeans and shiny hair spilling down her back, he knew he was a goner.

He also knew he wasn't the only one. Despite the fact she was completely unaware, absorbed in something on her phone, she'd commanded the attention of half the people in the cafe.

He'd even laughed as a poor fellow walked up to her, and then instantly ran away as soon as her steely gaze raked him over.

She was as strong as wind and as powerful and a raging fire, and someone Cassian knew he'd be a fool to forget.

He also couldn't ignore the glance she threw his way before she ordered her coffee. His eyes met hers in a spit second, and he almost said something. Almost.

But then she'd gotten her coffee and the moment had passed. He watched her leave, aching to run after her. But he didn't.

No, he just grabbed his lunch and went home, sulking over a stranger who probably didn't give a damn about him.

So, alone he sat for the rest of the day, doing absolutely nothing but sit around, thinking of her. ————————————————————————

Nesta wasn't an idiot. She knew when people where looking at her, which is part of the reason she went on her phone.

Sometimes, she reveled in the attention. Other times, she wanted to disappear. She secretly thought it was funny, when people would loose their words when they looked at her.

All except for the one that stood in line two people behind her. He was gorgeous, and she'd be a fool to deny it.

He was the sort of person people were drawn to, with his hazel eyes and captivating stare. A gaze she'd felt land on her every so often, but left her too nervous to return it.

As she stepped up to order though, she knew it would be then or never, so she whipped her head around just to look at him.

He was tall and well built. Muscled, but not the overly hulking type. He was like art.

His eyes met hers and she felt like she was burning, so she looked away in a heartbeat, and didn't let herself look at him again.

_Say something._

Her mind was screaming at her to make a move, make small talk, do anything to not let  this handsome stranger walk back out of her life.

But being Nesta, she just grabbed her coffee and left, a mistake she couldn't stop thinking about even as she went to bed that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ducking out the rain, Cassian went inside the small convenience store across from his apartment building.

It was almost midnight, but thank the gods it was a 24 hour store. He had gotten home, fallen asleep, and woke up at 11:45.

His fridge was empty, save  for a head of lettuce, but he wasn't about to go munching around on that bad boy just yet. 

Once inside, he made for the chip isle strolling confidently, about to purchase a shit-ton of Doritos.

He entered the isle, eyes scanning, when they landed on _her_.

Her back was to him, but it was the hair that got him. The same long and shiny hair of the girl that had taken over his thoughts for a week.

He'd seen her before, only last time, she wasn't in the gray sweatshirt and black joggers that she was in now. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit_. 

It was the girl from the cafe he'd seen a week ago. For a couple days, he'd thought only of her, and how he sincerely regretted not saying anything.

Then, his life caught back up to him and he almost forgot about her. 

Until now.  

She was leaning against the small cart she had, as she turned towards him. He watched in awe as she yawned, completely _un-fucking-aware_ of what she was doing to him.

God, he’d never even talked to her. He didn’t know her name. She was a stranger to him, and yet he still felt like he couldn’t breath.

Suddenly, she glanced his way and caught his stare. He watched, sheepishly, as her eyes widened.

Slowly, a faint blush spread on her cheeks, and for a heart beat, he felt satisfied.

_Does she remember?_

The odds were slim, but perhaps she remembered him too. Maybe, just maybe, he was stuck in her head like she was in his.

He was probably pressing his luck, because she turned her cart back around and pushed away. He watched, not trying to be creepy, as she disappeared into the other isle.

Suddenly, the Doritos seemed pointless.

————————————————————————

Nesta wanted to melt into the ground and die. She was beyond embarrassed, beyond mortified.

_He was there. He saw her._

And she had completely let her guard down. She’d yawned for Christ’s sake!

Not to mention, she was wearing trash. She’d rolled out of bed, assuming that a late night food run was a good idea.

_WELL APPARENTLY NOT._

Because, of course, he had to be there, with his ridiculously hot man-bun looking like a _snack_.

_A freaking snack._

Nesta shook her head, trying to rid herself of her crazy thoughts. After all, he was just a guy. He probably had, like, 15 girls trying to get with him anyway. She shouldn’t even bother.

_Who knows, he might even be married._

_He might even have kids._

“Gah”, she said aloud, shaking her head. “Stop thinking, Nesta.”

She looked up to see if any shoppers, of the 6 that were near her had heard what she’d said to herself.

Good. She didn’t have an audience when she spazzed.

She neared the check out line, but halted abruptly.

_He_ was there, and was doing that “bro-hug” thing with the cashier. She inched her cart forward in line to hear what they were saying, whilst trying not to be awkward.

“Yeah”, said the cashier. “I don’t know how you do it man.”

Then, _he_ laughed, and the sound was music to her ears. And then, God save her, he spoke.

“Welcome to the single life, dude. It’s pretty nice.”

Heaven save her. He was SINGLE. As in single. As in she could shoot her shot.

No, wait. She was too chicken.

The cashier, who she assumed was his friend, glanced at her. “Alright”, he said. “See you around, Cassian. You got someone behind you.”

He, who’s name was now Cassian, turned around to look at her in line.

He raked her up and down with his hazel eyes and swallowed, nodding slightly. She did the same, raising a brow.

She didn’t mean to do it seductively, but his own eyebrows raised and she swore she saw him smirk.

With that, he nodded at the cashier and walked out, leaving her speechless.

Nesta, for the second time that night, wanted to melt into the floor and die.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok boom here you go. if you couldn’t tell, i ship nessian hella hard.

**Author's Note:**

> hey-this is my first nessian fic, and I’ll most likely update again very soon. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
